


Checking Out

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Consensual, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Metaphors, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Regret, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: She has had enough of the lies; disappointment, and hook ups. She's checking out early of heartbreak hotel.





	

  * 1

  
  
---  
  
**Checkout**

Don’t whisper sweet nothings

They’ll soon pass your soft lips

The poison flowing through

A body trembling with want

  
Don’t wrap your arms around her

They’ll slowly smother her

Holding her slight frame close,

Decaying the illusion you made

  
Don’t ease her down gently

She’ll gaze at you, pleadingly

Her chest swiftly rising and falling

Between rapid desperate pants

  
Don’t lie on top of her

Your warmth will freeze her

Soft skin slowly turning blue

Morphing into black necrosis

  
When the sun rises, so will she

Full of regret, she dresses

Fixing the creases of the black dress

Reapplying her smudged makeup

Her suitcases packed and ready

  
One last longing gaze while you sleep

With a content smile and palpitations

High heels cross the threshold

Never to return, ever again

She’s checking out early

 

p.c. May 2015


End file.
